


I See Everything

by Permanence29



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bechloe family, Cancer, Children, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Other, Sad, Songfic, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanence29/pseuds/Permanence29
Summary: Based on the song "I See Everything" By La Dispute.Beca and Chloe's son is battling cancer, and this is his journey through Leukemia.(improved re-upload)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again. I wanted to say a quick thank you to all those who left kudos and comments on the first upload of this, they made me so happy and I really appreciated them. I am in the middle of writing an extra chapter for this (basically a one shot of their family before cancer) and I re-read this story and holy balls was it poorly edited, so I decided to fix it up (There is probably still mistakes i'm the worst) but I also changed a few things up. Just like before, you guys should listen to the song AFTER reading this, and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> WARNING: angst!!!!!!!!

**JANUARY 29**

Beca and Chloe just thought their son was sick with the flu. The coughing, the fevers, they all seemed like a flu right? Chloe thought the bruises were just from Oscar playing rough on the playground at school, or from the clumsiness he inherited from Beca. Beca thought his fatigue was just because the lack of sleep Oscar was having because of his frequent night terrors. When Oscar started losing weight, they knew something was wrong. Then Oscar started getting infections more frequently, and when they were taking longer to go away, the mothers knew something definitely wasn’t right. They took Oscar to see a doctor, and he was put through multiple tests. Beca and Chloe wanted to vomit. Chloe felt as though she was going to pass out. This wasn’t fair.

Oscar had cancer, Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia.

 

**MARCH 5**

Beca set a small carton of milk beside Oscar’s hospital bed, and he mumbled a quiet “Thank you” as he continued coloring. The Beale-Mitchell’s were in the hospital for yet another round of Chemotherapy. The cancer was more aggressive than anticipated, and his moms were so proud of how well he was taking the tough treatments.

“Look mommy, I colored inside all the lines,” Oscar said, shoving his coloring book in Chloe’s face. Chloe looked up from the test papers she was marking and smiled at the drawing.

“Looks great, baby,” Chloe said, giving her son’s leg a little squeeze. Beca crawled into the bed with her son, pulling his body into her lap. She opened up her laptop, pulling up her mixing software.

“Why don’t you help mom make a mix to pass time, you can pick the songs,” Beca said. Of course her son picked a Taylor Swift song and an Ariana Grande song – he got that from his car rides with Chloe after school. Chloe smiled whilst listening to her wife and son interact as Beca made the mix, and Beca never seized to amaze her with her talent of music. Beca’s sarcastic comments and Oscar’s giggles were making this treatment more bearable. Chloe still struggled to come to terms with how sick her son really was, and everything seemed to be becoming harder for Chloe to control. She’d learned to make the most of moments – like these – when Oscar was smiling, and giggling, and acting like a normal 5 year old boy. They knew how the chemotherapy affected Oscar’s little body when it caught up with him. Chloe snapped out of her daydream when the sound of a knock on the hospital door was heard.

“Hey bud, today’s treatment has finished, I’ll just get you all ready to go home,” A nurse informed Oscar, beginning to unplug his IV from his central line. Beca climbed out of the bed, packing away the things Oscar and herself had scattered everywhere, “Okay, all set to go home. I’ll see you in three days little man, have a nice weekend Mrs and Mrs Beale-Mitchell,” the nurse smiled.

The drive home was quiet, Chloe quietly humming to whatever was on the radio and Oscar asleep in the back seat as Beca drove. The LA traffic was at its peak, and Beca decided in-and-out was an appropriate choice for dinner tonight as she knew the side effects of chemo were going to keep everyone awake tonight and she didn’t want Chloe to have to worry about dinner. Beca held Chloe’s hand as she drove, thinking about how strong her son and wife were.

 

**APRIL 12**

“Moms, moms, wake up! It’s my birthday!” Oscar exclaimed as he jumped onto his mothers’ bed.

“Happy Birthday bud,” Beca said, tackling her son into a hug.

“What does it feel like to be six years old?” Chloe asked, and Oscar chewed his bottom lip as he thought.

“I grew taller.” Beca chuckled beside Oscar, and Chloe could tell it was because he had gotten the Mitchell height gene. Oscar was the smallest of his class, and he was constantly complaining about how he was a baby.

“Let’s go mark up your height, birthday boy,” Chloe said, picking Oscar up like a baby, resulting in loud giggles falling from Oscar’s mouth. She set him down at his bedroom door frame, grabbing a marker from Beca’s office in the next room. She lined his head up against the door frame.

“Okay Osc, stand up straight,” Chloe instructed before drawing the line above his head, writing _Oscar James Beale-Mitchell – age 6_ , next to the marking.

“Awesome dude! You grew ten centimetres since your last birthday, what are you? Six foot now?” Beca joked, giving her son a high five. Over the past month, Oscar had been making small improvements. His tiny body has been dealing with the treatment now that it was getting used to it, he wasn’t as tired all the time, his appetite has improved and he has even been going to school more regularly. Yet, he still looked sick. He was pale, his figure bonier than ever before, and his hair was beginning to thin out from the treatment.

The mothers sat on the living room floor with their son, watching him open presents before guests started to arrive. Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse would be arriving earlier with their kids to help set up the party. The family had pancakes for breakfast, and the sugar from the syrup was beginning to hit Oscar. Beca smiled when she heard giggles from Chloe and Oscar, who were playing together in the living room. Beca heard the sound of feet hitting the wooden floor before a loud screech from Oscar.

“Momma, hide me!” Oscar yelled, ducking behind Beca’s legs. Moments later, Chloe appeared in the doorway, her cheeks flush from running around after Oscar. Beca smirked at her wife, who threw her a wink before pretending to look for Oscar in the kitchen cupboards.

“Dearest wife, have you seen our child?” Chloe played, and they both heard a small giggle come from behind Beca.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have a clue where the little hobbit went.”

“Oh, well I guess he couldn’t be behind… HERE!” Chloe yelled, jumping behind her wife’s legs, tickling Oscar’s stomach. Beca shook her head at the interaction, placing the last plate onto the drying rack as the doorbell rang.

“That would be the devil and her spawn,” Beca joked, earning a glare from Chloe as she walked toward the front door. She smiled as she opened the door, her best friends, Stacie and Aubrey, and their toddler, Emerson, greeting her with a hug.

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Stacie asked, her arms full of presents. Beca instructed her to put them on the dining room table, and told her that Oscar was currently a mess of giggles on the kitchen floor. She followed the family to the kitchen, where Chloe and Aubrey were already hugging.

“Happy birthday, scar,” Aubrey said, hugging her godson tightly. Stacie set the presents on the table before giving Oscar a hug. Oscar and Emerson played in the living room with Stacie while Chloe and Aubrey began preparing the party foods while Beca opened the front door for Jesse before the pair began to hang up the decorations. The party was only going to be small, just the Bellas and their kids, and Oscar’s closest family. Yet, Chloe went a little bit crazy at the party store the other week, so the house is going to be decked out. The majority of the Bellas have children and a partner, whom Oscar called his ‘aca-aunts’, ‘aca-uncles’, and ‘aca-cousins’. Beca rolled her eyes every time.

Everyone started to arrive at twelve, and the present pile was growing higher with every guest. All the kids played the party games that Aubrey and Chloe organised, while the adults sat around chatting to one another, Beca and Jesse sitting in a corner with Benji sipping from their cups of punch while they watched the games. Every now and again Chloe would throw her wife a smile, and Beca knew she was enjoying this almost as much as Oscar was. Beca knew Oscar would be exhausted by now if it wasn’t for the amount of sugar he was consuming, and she was waiting for him to explode, but it was great to see him so happy. Oscar deserved happiness. Chloe’s mom was taking photos when it was cake time, and Chloe and Beca grinned beside Oscar up at the camera as he blew out six candles.

“I can’t believe he’s already six,” Aubrey stated. Chloe and Aubrey were on the lawn chairs watching Oscar and Beca play soccer with the other kids.

“I know, he grew up so fast,” Chloe said, her thoughts drifting to when he was a little baby, and chuckled at the memory of Beca constantly wishing her child was born with Chloe’s red hair when Chloe was pregnant, and how relieved she was when he grew older to have Chloe’s bright eyes – apparently that made up for his brown hair.

“Have you guys thought about having another child?”

Chloe shrugged, “We’d talked about it, but then Oscar got sick and his hasn’t come up in conversation again, but I think when he gets better, we can re-consider. For now though, Oscar is our main priority.”

Chloe watched Oscar run out of energy, and she can see Beca making sure he’s okay every couple of minutes. One minute he’s chasing the ball, the next he’s hunched over.

“Bud, are you okay?” Beca asks just as Oscar vomits. Chloe runs inside to get a puke bucket, and runs back outside to give it to Oscar, who is currently being carried by Beca.

“I’m okay mommy, I just had too much cake,” Oscar insists, but Chloe calls bullshit. Beca carried his clammy body into the upstairs bathroom, and begins to run him a bath while Chloe says goodbye to all the guests.

“Don’t worry Chloe, I got this,” Chloe’s mom says, nodding her head in the direction of the staircase. Chloe whispers a thank you, hugging her mom before running upstairs. Chloe sits beside Beca next to the bath tub, and watches as her wife tries to calm down a crying Oscar.

“I just wanted to not be sick for one day, especially on my birthday,” Oscar cried, and his mothers’ hearts break.

“I know baby, it’s not fair,” Chloe said, kissing her boy on the top of his head. After his bath, Beca changes him into his favourite pyjamas, and wraps him into a blanket burrito before carrying him to hers and Chloe’s bedroom. The mothers knew it was going to be a long night, and a bad end to Oscar’s birthday.

Stupid fucking cancer.

 

**JULY 9**

It’s one of those bad days. You can see the suffering in Oscar’s eyes that are a duller blue than his usual bright eyes. He looks defeated, his smile doesn’t reach his eyes like usual, and he doesn’t bounce down the stairs when he wakes up that morning. Beca works from home to take care of him, and they send the day cuddled into each other watching superhero movies. Chloe arrives home with Chinese, and smiles to herself at the sight of her wife and son making a mix together on the couch.

“Kids, I bought your favourite,” Chloe smiles, placing the take out on the coffee table in front of them. She grins when she watches Oscar’s eyes light up, and Beca tells them she’ll go get the plates and cutlery.

“Are you feeling any better, babe?” Chloe asks as she starts to take the lids off the food containers.

Oscar nods, “Yeah, watching all those super hero movies with Mama made me feel stronger,” Oscar says as Beca appears back in the room.

“You are strong little man, you’re like our own personal hulk,” Beca jokes as she starts to serve the food. The family sit on the couch together, their plates of food on their laps,

“Your mom is right, you are very strong, it sucks that you have to go through all this,” Chloe says.

Oscar shrugs, “Don’t be sad mommy, people have been through worse than me, and they were okay. Like Jesus, he suffered worse than anyone but he was okay in the end.”

Chloe sighed, pulling Oscar into a side hug and kissing the top of his forehead, mumbling an ‘I love you’. Later that night, after putting Oscar to bed, Chloe curled into her wife’s embrace on their bed.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Chlo?” Beca asks her wife.

“This is my fault,” Chloe whispered, barely audible. Beca sat up quickly, looking down at her wife in concern.

“Babe, don’t say that.”

“No Beca, if I had taken him to the doctor earlier, if I had payed attention to the warning signs, if I hadn’t been so oblivious, he wouldn’t be in so much pain, we would of caught the cancer earlier and he wouldn’t be so sick,” Chloe said, her voice cracking as tears threaten to fall. Beca pulls Chloe into her arms, kissing her wife’s forehead softly. She pulled Chloe’s face to hers, kissing her quickly before meeting her stormy eyes,

“Chlo, listen to me. This is not your fault, nobody saw this coming. This isn’t anyone’s fault okay? He will be okay,” Beca said, wiping the tears from Chloe’s cheeks.

“I’m s-so scared we’re going to lose our little boy,” Chloe cried, dropping her head to rest it on Beca’s shoulder. Beca began to rub circles on her wife’s back softly.

“Babe, we have the strongest kid in the world. Oscar is going to beat this, we’ve all been through so much and Oscar is too stubborn to give up now. He will fight until the cancer is gone, he’s going to be okay.”

“I love you,” Chloe said, pressing a soft kiss into Beca’s shoulder.

“I love you too Chlo.”

**SEPTEMBER 20**

Chloe watches Beca and Oscar play in the yard through the kitchen window. Oscar had gone back to school that day for the first time since before summer break, and his spirits were high. His teacher told Chloe that he had been Mr. Popularity all day because his bald head, and Chloe was relieved to hear he wasn’t being picked on because he didn’t have hair like the other kids. Chloe walked out to the back deck with a plate of cookies and a handful of juice boxes. She placed them on the deck table, before running behind her son and scooping him into her arms and twirling him around.

“Mommy!” Oscar screeched through giggles, his head falling back as he laughed. She set him down, and he immediately went back to kicking the ball around the backyard. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist from behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I’m glad he had a good day at school,” Beca said.

“Me too, I was so worried the kids would treat him differently.”

“Let’s face it Chlo, we made a damn cool kid,” Beca grinned, and Chloe chuckled.

“We sure did Mitchell,” Chloe said, kissing her wife. The kiss only lasted a few moments when they were interrupted by Oscar’s coughing.

“Come on bud, let’s get some cookies into you,” Beca said to her son, walking over to him and throwing him over her shoulder, making Oscar giggle. They all sat on the deck together, eating cookies and drinking juice while chatting about their day.

“What’s your favourite class at school Osc?” Chloe asked. Oscar chewed on his bottom lip while he thought about his answer for a few moments, a habit he had picked up from Chloe.

“Probably science.”

“Science? That’s pretty cool, what’s your favourite thing to learn in science?” Beca asked Oscar, throwing a wink at Chloe because she knew that was her favourite in school too.

“I like learning about the skeleton,” Oscar said enthusiastically, “Did you know, there is two hundred and six bones in your body?”

“Wow really? I never knew that,” Chloe lied, “Did you know, if I didn’t become a music teacher, I would have been a nurse?”

“Really? You should have done that mommy, you would have fixed my cancer for me,” Oscar joked, and Chloe let out a strained laugh. It stung Chloe, the thought that she can’t help her son, and she felt guilty. Beca noticed the discomfort in her wife’s expression, and decided to step in.

“Maybe you could be a doctor when you’re older, since you like science so much, I think you would be good at that.”

Chloe didn’t hear his response as she zoned out. Will Oscar ever grow up? He was getting worse, his body wasn’t responding to the treatment anymore, and they were running out of options. Chloe didn’t know how much longer she could bare to see her child in this much pain anymore. She knew he was brave, and he was trying his best to stay strong for everyone, but he looks so physically sick that it hurt Chloe. Beca reached for Chloe’s hand under the table, intertwining their fingers and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked with concern.

“I’m just going to take a shower,” Chloe said, standing from her position at the table, but Beca kept her grasp on her wife’s hand.

“Chlo, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine Beca,” Chloe deadpanned, shaking her hand out of Beca’s hold and walking up the stairs, tears threatening to fall. She knew it wasn’t fair to take her frustrations on Beca, but she was scared and just needed some time to herself. She turned the shower on, stripping down and stepping into the spray of water. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot water on her, and she just stood there for a few moments, numb. The shower curtain was drawn open, and her wife stepped in.

“Bec-“ Chloe began, but her wife hushed her. She reached over her wife, grabbing the shampoo bottle. She squeezed some into her hand, and began massaging the shampoo into Chloe’s hair, earning a hum from her wife.

“I know you’re scared, but we will get through this babe. Please don’t shut me out, talk to me, I want to be able to help you get through this because I know it’s getting harder for you to deal with. Everything will be okay Chloe, trust me,” Beca said, pressing a few soft kisses to her wife’s tense shoulder.

“I love you Becs, I’m sorry.”

“I love you too.”

 

**OCTOBER 14**

Oscar is so tired all the time. He spends most days at home, too exhausted to go to school. He spends most of his time on the couch sleeping, barely eating his food. Beca has even started working from home more often to keep an eye on him, but she can never focus on her work, too busy thinking about how sick Oscar is becoming. She feels lost without her son’s giggles at the dinner table and his warm smile when he crawls into bed with her and Chloe every morning. His body is becoming too tired to control his fevers and his shivers, the circles around his eyes get darker by the day and his lips are dry and lifeless. Chloe’s scared if he loses anymore weight he’s going to fade into a shadow. Chloe spends her nights after work on the couch cuddling her son while he sleeps in her arms, and she often has to force him to eat his dinner. Beca and Chloe’s life is revolving around making sure their son is comfortable, and they barely have times for themselves anymore.

“You got this baby, just keep on hanging on,” Chloe whispers softly to a sleeping Oscar later that night, running a thumb over his cheeks. She pulls his blankets up to his chin before kissing his forehead, “I love you Oscar.”

Chloe knows it’s getting a lot harder for Oscar to hang on.

**NOVEMBER 30**

It had been a long night but Oscar was finally out of emergency and into his own hospital room. Oscar has been in and out of hospital this past month, and it’s beginning to feel like a second home to them. The doctors want to keep Oscar in hospital for a week to monitor him, and Chloe feels helpless. For the first time, she doesn’t feel in control of her child. She feels as though cancer is becoming in control of Oscar and its killing her. He’s had so many tests and is on so many medications Chloe has lost count. Even Beca is cracking, after trying to hold it together this entire year. The Beale-Mitchell’s were all duller than usual, too tired for each other, and all becoming defeated by the Leukaemia that’s killing Oscar. Family nights and date nights were frequently cancelled, and they spent most of their time at the hospital. Beca and Chloe hold each other’s hand as they listen to Oscar’s monitor beep while he sleeps peacefully.

“I swear to god Chlo, he’ll get through this,” Beca whispered to her wife.

“How can you be so sure Bec?” Chloe asked, squeezing Beca’s hand.

“Because, he’s our son, he’s more stubborn than the both of us combined, he’s going to kick cancer’s ass.”

Chloe prayed that Beca was right.

**DECEMBER 8**

Leukaemia is in control of Oscar. He’s trying so hard, but he’s losing his battle. There’s nothing more they can do, and he practically lives at the hospital for monitoring. He’s pale, his eyes are bloodshot, and he has dark bruises and marks over his head and body. Beca and Chloe are physically in pain seeing him like this. He’s too weak to walk, he has an oxygen tank to help him breathe and it fed through a tube in his nose. He spends most of his time sleeping, and the rest talking to his moms about anything and everything. He’s happy, but you can see how badly he’s suffering.

Beca and Chloe want him to keep fighting, but they don’t want him to keep living with this much pain. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. Sometimes you have to let go.

 

**JANUARY 19**

Beca and Chloe walked up to the closed casket, hand in hand, hesitant and shaking. Today they have to put their son to bed for the last time. Beca’s grip on Chloe hand tightened as she placed her free hand on the casket, a whimper escaping her mouth. Oscar had died a week earlier, his heart stopping by his moms’ side. The doctors tried everything they could to bring him back, but they knew it was time. Chloe took a deep breathe, controlling herself before speaking.

“Oscar James Beale-Mitchell, I love you baby. I’m so sorry you had to go so early, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this. You deserved so much more than this. I’ll see you soon though, sweet boy, I promise. You’re going to have lots of fun in heaven, there will be so much chocolate and candy, and you’re going to be happy and free from pain. I’ll see you up in the sky, l will say goodnight to you every night. I’m going to miss you so much, and I am so sorry I couldn’t give you a better life, but I hope you had the best time while you were here with us. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to your mom and I, and we wish we had longer with you. I couldn’t have asked for a better son, thank you for choosing us. I love you Oscar, be a good boy up there, mommy will see you soon,” Chloe said, and couldn’t say anymore before collapsing into Beca’s side and sobbing.

“You wait for mommy and I up in heaven okay bud? We’ll be with you soon Oscar, I promise. You’ll always be my hero, and I hope that one day I can be as strong as you. I thank god every day that I got to know you, and that I was blessed to call you my son. I know you left us in a lot of pain, and your last days sucked, but I promise you’re now free of the torture. I love you so much buddy, and I am going to miss you more than words can describe. I’ll never forget you, please watch over your mommy and I, we’re going to need you. I’m not going to say goodbye because I know I will see you again, so goodnight Oscar, and sweet dreams. I love you buddy,” Beca let out a loud whimper as she finished, and hugged Chloe’s body tightly against hers as they watched their son get lowered into the ground.

Oscar was taken too soon, but he lived a great life. Oscar was finally rid of the cancer, and he had ultimately beat cancer, because he lived his life to the fullest despite the leukaemia. Oscar had taught Beca and Chloe so much on his little mission on earth, like that it was okay to smile in times of fear. Oscar will always be his mother’s hero, and his heart will always belong to them. They would be okay, because Oscar taught them to be okay. Beca and Chloe knew that if there was a heaven, Oscar would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry, don't hate me.


End file.
